


Life of a Triplet

by IfArsonWereLegal



Series: Dream World [1]
Category: My Wishful Life
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Triplets, Twins, Unrequited Love, Wishes, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfArsonWereLegal/pseuds/IfArsonWereLegal
Summary: The life of three amazing kids who seem to have some pretty cool stories and adventures





	Life of a Triplet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my dream world and what I wish life was like somedays. Some of the characters are based on people I know. My only hope? They never find out these are my fantasies and wishes.

third POV

“DRIVE FASTER” 

“I’m trying honey!” 

A scream rippled in the car. In the back seat sat a beautiful woman. Her hair was a dark gold with hints of brown and tears leaked out of her eyes brilliant blue. She had a soft round face that was contorted with pain. The cause? Why she was in labor with her first child, well children. June Jones was on her way to the hospital two weeks sooner than she expected. Driving was her panicking husband Tobais. The contractions were five minutes apart. As soon as he parked the car he helped his wife into the hospital.

“Help! My wife’s water broke!” 

Two nurses helped June into a wheelchair and rushed her off.

~ time skip of four hours of labor and many curses and threats from a mom in labor ~

“We did it Toby.” June sniffed trying to hold back her tears. Two babies sat in her arms and on in her husband’s. They smiled at each other with pure happiness and love. 

A nurse walked in,

“Any names for the new babes?” 

“Yes,” Tobias laughed, “ For the youngest, our little faeling, we have decided Emrys Jackson; for the middle child, my little prince, Arthur Johnathan; and for my little goddess Persephone Jewel.”

The nurse wrote down the names of the new babies and left to give the new family some peace. Toby ran his hand through his chestnut curls and let out a soft sigh. He turned his forest eyes to his wife. 

“Junes, you know we will never have peace now, right?” His wife let out a laugh. 

“This will only be the beginning. We Jones’s don’t do this basic, do we hmm?” Tobias grinned. He motioned to the boys,

“We won’t be able to tell those two apart, will we?”

“Probably not but she will no matter what.” 

“That is true. I hope they all have your eyes.” June smiled and shook her head.

“I have a feeling our little goddess will have my grandmother’s eyes. After all, we named her with my Nana in mind. But the boys? It will be a combination. Thank gods that it looks like they have my clear skin and not your freckles.” Tobias gave a soft smile. 

“Demeter was a lovely woman, mon amour. My family freckles fade over time, they aren’t as big of a deal as you make them sound. I can already tell they have my curls and your hair color, maybe a few shades darker. Do you think they will hate their names?” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Well, their initials are PJJ, AJJ, and EJJ. Just for that act, we will probably be pulled in all directions.”

“Only three, my love, only three. I have a feeling that they are going to have some crazy adventures together.”

‘It’ll be alright, afterall they are a Jones.” 


End file.
